Graydon Strykia
:“Being terrified but going ahead and doing what must be done—now that is courage. The person who feels no fear is a fool, and the one who lets fear rule him is a coward. I have a healthy respect for fear, but I’m still willing to face it down.” :-Graydon Strykia, 1 ABY Graydon Strykia, known by the Jinsai honor name Blade, was an Antrixian male that was born to House Strykia and was to be one of two of the first fully trained Jinsai/Jedi in the history of his people. Coming from the ruling family and an influential House within the Antrixian Commonwealth, Graydon and his sister had an almost celebrity status in their early years. At the close of the Clone Wars, Graydon witnessed his brother, Dontaine, betray his people and his family, leaving a scar that he would bear most of his life. Placed into hiding with his sister, under the care of his aunt, Graydon would grow up isolated from his heritage and homeworld. His exile was always stated as being for his protection and so that one day, he would fulfill a prophecy and become one of the saviors of the Commonwealth. At the height of the Galactic Civil War, Graydon had come of age and journeyed into the galaxy. Sticking to the fringes of the galaxy, Graydon maintained a low profile but was often drug into the galactic conflict between the Empire and rebellious factions. Traveling under an assumed name, Graydon tried to remain hidden from the public eye as much as possible. He would eventually join up with the smuggler, Marcus Morgan, who would introduce Graydon to his future close friend, CJ Morgan. Graydon’s involvement with the Morgan family would set him on a path that would eventually have him be part of the crew of the Lightning's Ride, a road that would lead him to begin once again training as a Jedi/Jinsai Gai'din. It was also this course of action that would lead him to be involved in the Galactic Civil War, where he would assist in the liberation of others before he eventually would make his return to the Antrixian Commonwealth to liberate his own people. History Early Life Graydon was born in the year 32 BBY to Artur Strykia, the High Lord of the Antrixian Commonwealth, and his wife, Marissa Damodred-Strykia. Graydon was the youngest male of the Strykia family and the fraternal twin of Allyson Strykia. It was discovered during Marissa’s pregnancy that both twins were conceived with latent Force-sensitivity while still in the womb. This was said to be an omen for the Antrixian people, as there had not been twins born with latent talents in the Force for over a five hundred years and that each time a pair of twins were born within the Force, they achieved greatness. The last time had been during the New Sith Wars and the Commonwealth saw the twins as heralds of victory for the coming conflicts, yet also omens that showed that the Commonwealth would persevere. Graydon always shunned his status, not wanting to be important. During his first years, Graydon enjoyed a carefree life, living in the palace of the High Lord on Antrixies, with his sister and the rest of the Strykia family. Both Graydon and Allyson spent much time with their mother, Marissa, and their personal bodyguard, Barestan Santigar. The Twins were tested early on, showing their natural affinity to the Force and were quickly set to join the Jinsai Order. Informal training began while the two were still young. The initial blood tests on both twins revealed a midi-chlorian count of 13,000, which was higher than their mother’s and just above their eldest bother’s count. Graydon, along with Allyson, journeyed to Odya to be tested as Jinsai initiates and apprenticed to Marissa at age 5 as two of the youngest Antrixians to ever be accepted as Jinsai. During this time, 3 representatives of the Jedi Council also met with the Strykia twins on Odya, testing them and noting their progression with their training. Masters Yoda, Mace Windu, and Depa Billaba were present to oversee the testing of the young twins. After deliberation with the Council on Coruscant, Windu delivered the news to Artur and Marissa that both twins could continue their training on Coruscant as Jedi. An agreement was made that at age eight, the twins would go to the Jedi Temple to train, being the first Jinsai initiates to receive training from both Orders. The agreement was made that every five years, the twins would shift from the Jinsai to the Jedi and so forth, making them the first Jinsai/Jedi in either Order's history. As an apprentice, Graydon traveled with his mother and father on trips throughout the Commonwealth. The twins were also sent to Coruscant to begin the first phase of their Jedi training due to their rapid advancement through the initial Jinsai training. Prior to the outbreak of the Clone Wars, when hostilities were rising in the galaxy, it was agreed to have the twin return to the Commonwealth. Prior to leaving the galactic capital, Graydon met Chancellor Palpatine. Graydon instinctively sensed a wrongness about the Chancellor when Palpatine tried to touch him. Graydon and Allyson would also be instrumental in foiling an assassination attempt on their father while on Coruscant. Graydon was especially close to his eldest brother, Dontaine Strykia, cousin Therryn Strykia, and his aunt Shanna. Graydon and Therryn were close in age and spent much time together, either playing or training. He always considered time he spent with his aunt Shanna as fun as they were always close to causing mischief and getting into trouble. Graydon was very fond of his pet Dire Wofven, Grey Wind, which was a gift from Shanna. In his early years, Dontaine and Graydon were close, nearly inseparable when they were around each other. It was Graydon’s innate Force sense that hinted to the coming of Dontaine’s downfall and began to cause a rift between the two brothers. Both twins were to be groomed as the heads of the Grey Guard or as dignitaries serving under their brother for when Dontaine ascended to the High Seat. But due to the outbreak of the Clone Wars and then the Imperial Occupation of the Antrixian Commonwealth, this never occurred. Graydon was evacuated from Antrixies during the attack on Antrixies by his eldest brother, along with the coupe by Republic forces which would begin the Imperial Occupation of the Commonwealth. Both twins were placed into hiding with their aunt, head of the Jinsai Grey Guard and sister to the High Lord, Moraine Strykia-Sandoval. Eventually, the twins and their aunt came to Coyn, where they remained in hiding for many years. On Coyn, both Graydon and Allyson continued in their Jinsai training with Moraine as their master. The small group of Strykia's hid their identities and lived modest lives on Coyn. Graydon was quick to assimilate to life on Coyn. He quickly assumed to role of Moraine's son and was quick to give her respect, although he often tested her patience with his boyish nature. Graydon found a deep respect for the Coynite culture and quickly gained the trust of neighboring Coynites for his actions and the amount of respect he showed them. Throughout the years on Coyn, Graydon always tried to be the protector for Allyson, which often drew the two into fights with Allyson stating she could take care of herself. Still, Graydon held fast to the promise he made his mother to listen and help Moraine and to watch over his sister. Coming of Adulthood At the age of twenty, both Graydon and Allyson left Coyn to attempt to find their destinies. Unsure of his course in life, Graydon hired on with a freighter crew at the suggestion of his uncle. Graydon worked as a deckhand on 3 bulk freighters before finally meeting Captain Marcus Morgan in 7 BBY. Graydon hired on with Marcus, acting as copilot and deckhand for the smuggler. During his time with Marcus, Graydon met Corana Kord. Corana, a young Gallenti Pirate Princess, immediately developed intimate feelings towards Graydon and wanted to pursue a relationship with him. Graydon initially rebuked her advances, but eventually gave in. Graydon felt guilt at first, feeling that he had broken his betrothal to Leeto Draydess’ daughter, Shasharra. But he had no way of knowing that she was still alive and presumed her lost, along with most of the other Antrixians from before his flight from Antrixies. Over a period of weeks, Corana traveled with Graydon and Marcus. Graydon learned that Corana was searching for her sister and assisted her in tracking down the younger Kord girl to Coruscant. Teaming up with Bren Inarro and Angella Chylde, Graydon and Corana led the daring rescue of Bryanna Kord from the hands of an unscrupulous Imperial bureaucrat. Graydon and Corana became separated in a fight in the districts of the undercity of Coruscant during their escape. Corana stayed behind to provide a distraction for Marcus, Graydon, Bryanna, and the young girl they rescued there, Syerra. Narrowly avoiding Imperial Guards and two Jedi Hunters that had been in pursuit of Bri and also had sensed Graydon, the group was able to leave Coruscant. Graydon and Syerra remained with Marcus, continuing to work for him as they assisted Wyatt Morgan, Marcus’ son, with the smuggling of an Alliance Recon team from Caprica and also around Ord Mantell. Following their work in the Inner Rim, the crew met up with Marcus' sister, Meghan, on Mon Gazza. During down time and after a few too many drinks, Meghan seduced the young Antrixian in a moment of lust and passion. Immediately after this, Marcus found out that his daughter, CJ Morgan, had had a run in with pirates near the Manchi Sector. Wanting to ensure that his daughter was safe, Marcus ask Graydon and Syerra to hire on with CJ. Marcus imparted his wish that Graydon protect his daughter, which Graydon agreed to. New Family CJ and Graydon started out their relationship on rocky grounds. Graydon was often very critical of the risks that CJ was willing to take. While she was often in defiance of his cautious words, CJ felt safe with Graydon around and began to have feelings towards him. Graydon became aware of this and kept a friendly approach to CJ, but never allowed her to initiate anything further. Graydon had a rare sense of CJ through the Force following their start together. Although he knew that she would break the law and would walk a fine moral line, he sensed that she would also become something of a great ally to the Light side of the Force. It was also during this rare vision that Graydon saw a mysterious woman, bathed in shadows, except for her piercing blue eyes, handing him one of his four, future children. Graydon was part of the decision by Wyatt, CJ, and Meghan Morgan to restart the Morgan family business of shipping, and smuggling on the side. While the three Morgans divided the business up, Graydon agreed to stay on as first mate of CJ's new ship, the Lightning's Ride. While CJ headed up her end of the business from the shadwoport, Phantom Station, Graydon remained by her side. Blood Ties Over the course of years, Graydon continued on as CJ's first mate. It was through CJ that Graydon met Rena Traabo. As the Morgans' business picked up, so did Graydon's involvement with Rena. By 1 BBY, the two were in a somewhat romantic relationship, with CJ prodding them to move in together. Graydon kept his true identity hidden from Rena for the most part, as well as maintain a certain distance from her so as to not get involved in any of Rena's activities that he might disagree with. As Graydon had never taken the Jinsai Oaths, he could lie even though his morals kept him from doing so. While he never truly lied to Rena about who he really was, he had skirted the topic and misdirected questions about himself to avoid telling her the exact truth. Towards the end of 1 BBY, Graydon was surprised by four disturbances within the Force, appearing on Phantom Station. Diana Price, Arya Dorne, al'Fez'zik, and a small Force-sensitive child were brought to the station aboard a Morgan transport ship. Graydon immediately felt a up towards them through the Force. Graydon quickly convinced CJ to begin helping the group of "refugees". While Graydon set up a place for Hope and her mother Sola to stay, CJ hired the others on to join the crew of the Corsair, under Sage Domarco. The new crew was responsible for bringing in a very valuable cargo to CJ and Rena shortly after their first job. Graydon also learned that Ayra and Diana were both able to use the Force and had some abilities. After talking with Tallan Marek, Graydon chose to begin teaching the two about the ways of the Force. Following the return of the Corsair crew from Darthin, Graydon assisted the crew from afar as they traveled to Aerelon in order to save Eza Dorne from the Inquisitor known as Lady Danara. Graydon projected himself through the Force, allowing him to help coordinate the escape of the Shades, Eza, and the crew of the Corsair while he distracted Danara. While Rena's merger with the Nihtrad Crime Syndicate meant better business for her, it also drove a wedge between her and Graydon. Not only did CJ nearly fully boycott her best friend, but Graydon stated that he couldn't stand by and know that Nihtrad was conducting some very amoral business. Because of this, Graydon and Rena decided to part ways, even though they both had strong feelings for each other. As a follow-up, Graydon, with the help of Anna Verkaik, investigated the Jedi Temple ruins on Trudaa while attempting to find a place to hide the Force-sensitive wards that had come under his watch. Before he could do much planning with the findings on Trudaa, the various crews of Triple Star Shipping were dispatched to find a kidnapped CJ. While Graydon, Arryn Korr, and M'Jota journeyed to the Engstrom Trust to investigate CJ's kidnapping. There, they infiltrated the Dekka Recording offices on Aerelon and made a startling discovery. The owner and CEO of Dekka, Imaye Dropaduece, was obsessed with CJ and her Sable Skyez persona. Imaye was also in league with a criminal element from Tau Delta, Zorg Enterprises. Graydon discovered that the head of Zorg Enterprises had been funding robotic research within the Trust and also helping to destabilize the fractured Shadow Wing organization. Another catch to it all was that Zorg was actively seeking the Stones of Kooroo. As they were leaving, the group was privy to the holocommunication to the Vice President of Dekka, informing him that Imaye had been found dead on Serenno and that the inheritance protocol was to be enacted. To the dismay of everyone present, VP Alister Rollo announced that he now had to answer to a debutante starlet, Sable Skyez, who had just inherited the company and all of Dropaduece's holdings. Graydon raced back to Rotex where he met with Marlowe Warrick and Alfie Holden at the Nyystrom Institute to inquire about the stones. Graydon learned that Arthor Bishop had recently sold a stone, fitting the description of a Kooroo stone, on Abregado-Rae. Before Graydon could leave Rotex, however, he was approached by a female named Lana Zem. While the pair made idle conversation, Graydon couldn't help but feel that he knew her, even though she was a stranger. They both felt a strong chemistry between each other and since Graydon couldn't leave until the next morning, they ended up drinking together. Lana claimed to be an archaeologist searching for information on the Shrines of Kooroo and hoped to gain access to the Nyystrom Institute in order to further her research. Graydon perhaps cut loose a little too much, however, wanting to dull his worries about his new position, the news on CJ, and the stress of taking on the training of Arya and Anna, not to mention the tension between he and Rena. Following a few more drinks, Lana was able to seduce Graydon with ease and disappear before morning. The return to Phantom Station was a cacophony for Graydon. During his return, the Corsair also returned with CJ. The appearance of the Star Saber, carrying his unknown sister Arina and the sudden appearance of Allyson barely gave Graydon time to come to terms with everything that was occurring. By the end of the day, Graydon was having to decide on moving his ever growing group to Allyson's new home, Exile Station. Appearance and Personality Graydon had brown hair, approximately shoulder length. He had blue eyes with a blue glow that showed with his emotions. Often, Graydon was unshaven with a growth of mustache and beard visible, giving him a rough look, which he used as part of his cover to remain hidden from the Empire. Graydon was tall with a toned, muscular build. He had a green and golden dragon tattoo wrapping around his left forearm, but had not taken on the customary House Sigil tattoo yet. Graydon was level-headed for the most part, with a good nature and calm manner. He fell into a boyish nature on occasion, partaking in practical jokes and light humor. Graydon hated to see someone bullied or taken advantage of. While he had a strong respect towards the law and doing what’s right, he often felt that Imperials, overall, abused their power and used it for personal gain. Graydon had one dark spot on his personality though. When Dontaine killed their father, Graydon was present and witnessed the event, even attempting to subdue his brother afterwards. Graydon held Dontaine personally responsible for all the lives that were lost in the Commonwealth and wanted to see him pay for his crimes. He also felt responsible for not stopping Dontaine to begin with. Also, Graydon felt nothing but spite and loathing towards Imperial personnel. Although he can see that most Imperials are just doing a job, he viewed the whole Imperial government and system as a corrupt, power-hungry machine. While he wouldn't make the first move to start a fight with Imperials, he didn't hold back with any insults he can hurl their way. Graydon tended to take on a protectorate role with those around him that he was close to. This was especially true of females and children. Graydon felt that everyone should be given the chances that he didn't have growing up due to his family lineage and being forced into hiding at such a young age. He still remained hopeful that other members of his family were alive. Jinsai and Jedi Training During his initiation as a Jinsai, Graydon was given the honor name, Blade. In addition to training under his mother, Marissa, it had been arranged for Garydon to train with the Jedi. Graydon trained under two Jinsai masters, Moraine and Rennar Stanrich. He was well schooled in Shao’dengia Martial Arts and had taken on the Jinsai Warblade as his selected Jinsai weapon, in addition to his Lightsaber. As a Jinsai, Graydon was considered Gai'din, a Force-sensitive Jinsai. His training in the Force had been limited however. Most of his use of the Force came by instinct and often times he was not even aware he was doing it. By the Jinsai ranking system, Graydon was considered Norudan Gai’din. Graydon never had a chance to take the true oaths of a Jinsai, so therefore was not bound to them as other Jinsai from prior to the Antrixian Purge were. He acted as though he was, however, more out of a promise to Moraine than anything else. Since he was initiated into the Order, Graydon had always tried to be a model of their traditions, both for his people and himself. Force Training Lightsaber Training Graydon focused on the Ataru style and other mobile styles of Lightsaber combat, rather than some of the other forms which became available to him as he trained. Utilizing his Shao'dengia Martial Arts background, Graydon chose to keep his combat techniques as close to the Jinsai styles as he could. Graydon also incorporated some offensive Force powers into his style, along with using the Force to augment his martial arts abilities. RPG D6 Stats Type: Antrixian Lord/Jinsai Gai’din DEXTERITY 3D+2 Blaster 5D+1, Dodge 6D+2, Lightsaber 5D+2, Lightsaber: Form I: Shii-Cho 6D+1, Lightsaber: Form IV: Ataru 7D, Lightsaber: Form VI: Niman 6D, Lightsaber: Form: Gain'sai 6D+2, Melee Combat 5D+2, (s)Melee Combat: Shao’dengia Technique 8D+1, (s)Musical Instrument: Quetarra 5D+1, Running 4D+2, Thrown Weapons 5D+1 KNOWLEDGE 2D+1 Alien Species 4D+2, Bureaucracy 4D+1, Cultures 3D, History 3D+2, (s)History: Shao’dengia 5D+1, Intimidation 3D+2, Languages 5D, Meditation 6D, Scholar 3D+2, (s)Scholar: Force Lore 4D+1, (s)Scholar: Jedi Lore 4D, (s)Scholar: Jinsai Lore 5D+2, Streetwise 5D, Willpower 5D+1 MECHANICAL 2D Astrogation 4D, Sensors 4D+2, Space Transports 4D+2, Starfighter Piloting 5D+2, Starship Gunnery 5D, Starship Shields 3D PERCEPTION 3D+1 Bargain 3D+2, Command 5D+2, Persuasion 5D+1, Search 5D, Sneak 5D STRENGTH 4D Acrobatics 6D+1, Brawling 6D, (s)Brawling: Shao’dengia Technique 8D, Stamina 5D+1 TECHNICAL 2D (A)Bladesmithing 2D+2, Computer Programming/Repair 3D, First Aid 3D+1, Lightsaber Repair 4D+1, Melee Weapons Repair 6D+1, Security 3D+2, Space Transport Repair 3D+1 Special Abilities: Force Skills: Control 7D, Sense 8D+2, Alter 6D+2 Force Powers: Control: Absorb/Dissipate Energy, Accelerate Healing, Burst Of Speed, Concentration, Control Disease, Control Pain, Detoxify Poison, Emptiness, Enhance Attribute, Enhance Reflexes, Force Of Will, Hibernation Trance, Remain Conscious, Remove Fatigue, Resist Force, Resist Stun Sense: Awareness, Battle Sense, Combat Sense, Danger Sense, Instinctive Astrogation, Life Detection, Life Sense, Magnify Senses, Postcognition, Receptive Telepathy, Sense Disturbance, Sense Force, Sense Path, Translation Alter: Force Jump, Force Wave, Grenade Defense, Injure/Kill, Knockout/Stun, Repulse, Telekinesis Control & Alter: Accelerate Another’s Healing, Control Another’s Pain, Place Another In Hibernation Trance, Remove Another's Fatigue, Return Another To Consciousness Control & Sense: Farseeing, Life Bond, Lightsaber Combat, Perfect Telepathy, Projective Telepathy Control, Sense, & Alter: Affect Mind, Force Harmony, Force Link, Projected Fighting, Projection, Telekinetic Stun Sense & Alter: Dim Another’s Senses, Lesser Force Shield. Twin Force Bond: The Strykia twins share a very special bond especially through the Force. They can automatically use the Force powers - Life Bond and Perfect Telepathy with only each other. Shao'dengia Martial Arts: Unarmed Manuevers: Punch/Strike, Kick/Strike, Hold/Grapple, Blade Kick, Backfist, Back Flip, Back Strike, Dislocate Limb, Flip, Flying Kick, Foot Sweep, High Kick, Weapon Block, Crescent Attack. Melee Maneuvers: Dazing Blow, Disarm, Double Sweep, Jab, Riposte, Slash, Thrust, Dual Attack, Weapon Juggle, Smash, Bash, Hilt Blow. Lightsaber Combat Form I: Shii-Cho: Maneuvers: Advance, Brawl, Defensive Stance, Quick Strike, Sarlacc Sweep. Lightsaber Combat Form IV: Ataru: May perform one acrobatic maneuver or one movement enhancing Force power and attack once without the penalty for an additional maneuver. However if restricted in movement (due to space, wounds, etc.) any actions done with Ataru receive a -1D penalty. Maneuvers: Hawk-Bat Swoop, Saber Swarm, Spinning Attack, Tumble Strike. Lightsaber Combat Form VI: Niman (persuasion): +2 to defense rolls, while attack rolls suffer a -2 penalty. +1 bonus to attack and defense for each die in persuasion (maximum of four per roll). Maneuvers: Double Attack, Pushing Slash, Heavy Parry. Lightsaber Combat Form: Gain’sai: A practitioner using this form may perform one acrobatic maneuver or Force power without multi-action penalty per round. Maneuvers: Feint, Ignite/Disengage, Whirlwind Attack, Cho mai. Story Factors: Blood Lust: Once yearly, Antrixians have a chemical reaction within their body that causes their hormones to be affected adversely. Due to this, Antrixians may be afflicted with out-bursts of emotions. Roll 1D to determine the degree of emotional outbursts: 1-2 slight emotional outbursts, 3-4 no effect, 5-6 intense emotional outbursts, -1D to PER and all related skills. This can be dropped to slight outbursts with a Moderate willpower check. Roll 1D to determine length of time the effect lasts: 1-2 one week, 3-4 three weeks, 5-6 one month. Force-Aging: Due to the high midi-chlorian count interacting with an Antrixian’s physiology, Force-sensitive Antrixians age, physically, at a far slower rate. After a time, the individual begins to take on an ageless, graceful look. Most persons would have trouble placing an age of an Antrixian Force-user. Jinsai Honor Code: Most Antrixians receive some schooling and training from Jinsai early in their lives. Due to this, many Antrixians hold the honor code of the Jinsai in high regard. Truth and just actions are the cornerstones by which many Antrixians live their lives. This character is Force-sensitive. Force Points: 3 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 20 Move: 10 Equipment: Lightsaber (Green blade, 5D), Jinsai Warblade(STR+3D/+1D Parry), Jinsai Dagger(STR+1D), Jinsai Telescoping Polearm, DL-18 Blaster Pistol (4D), Utility Belt, Glowrod, Comlink, Medpac, Ammo Bandolier, 2 Spare Blaster Packs, Long Black Cloak, Jinsai Son’fa, Street clothes, Quetarra. Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Force Users